


Courage, Confidence, and a Clean Cape

by TheGreatSporkWielder



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Drakey was kind of a wimp, Gen, Gosalyn is kind of scary, episode tag-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/pseuds/TheGreatSporkWielder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Drakey Mallard find the courage he needs to help Darkwing Duck? Takes place during the episode "Paraducks."</p>
<p>Originally posted at FFN on 10/24/2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage, Confidence, and a Clean Cape

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue from "What's the use?" until the line break taken directly from the episode.

"B-b-but it could be  _dangerous!_ I could hurt somebody, _"_ said Drakey, voice wavering, as he tugged his hat lower on his head with one hand, clutching his  _SuperPig_ comic book tightly to his chest with the other. "N-no, I won't do it!" He turned away from a stunned Darkwing and Gosalyn and took off across the schoolyard. Darkwing stared incredulously at his younger self as Drakey slumped down on a swing on the other end of the playground. Had he really been such a coward at that age? How was that possible? How could Drakey ever grow up to be him; the daring, dashing, (dare he say, dapper?) death-defying Darkwing Duck? How could Drakey  _not_ want to learn the patented double-flip web-kick? (Especially since he wasn't even supposed to invent it for another ten years!)

Darkwing turned to look at Gosalyn, who was gazing up at him with concern.

"Uh, Dad, are you okay?" she asked. "You kinda zoned out there for a while."

Darkwing cleared his throat. "Fine, Gosalyn, just fine. I just don't know how we're going to get Drakey to help us. We can't do it ourselves. And he is obviously intimidated by my stunningly superior skill set, specifically my patented double-flip web-kick."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Riiiight."

"Well, what else could it be?"

Gosalyn just sighed, shooting him a look that said,  _Do you really want me to answer that?_  "Look," she said. "Why don't you let me give it a try?"

"Why do you think  _that_  would help?" Darkwing asked testily, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at her. "You honestly think  _you_ could do a better job at convincing him…well, me…than I could?"

"Gee whiz; calm down, Dad! I just mean that I'm a kid and Drakey's a kid. I'm not scary like you."

"Ha! So  _you_ say," muttered Darkwing to himself.

"I heard that!"

"Fine. Go ahead and try it. But try  _not_ to compromise my future while you're at it, thank you  _very_ much."

"It's not like it can get any worse than it already is, you know," Gosalyn replied. "I mean, back in our time, you're a total scaredy-cat! And you're the King's toady, too."

"That's not the point; and, by the way, thanks for the reminder,  _Gos, dear_. And remember, no telling him that he ends up as me. Or that you're his daughter…er, will be."

Gosalyn huffed. "Honestly, Dad! I'm not stupid. I'm the one who's watched  _Back to the Future_ six times. Can I go now?"

"Go for it. Just make sure he doesn't fall in love with you, McFly." Darkwing pointed to a bench nearby. "I'll be over there, brainstorming what else we can do when this doesn't work."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence,  _Darkwing,"_ Gosalyn grumbled as she made her way over to where Drakey sat limply in the swing, his comic book at his feet. He sat up straight when he noticed Gosalyn coming.

"W-w-what do  _you_  want?" he asked tremulously, swiping a hand across his eyes. "Are you gonna threaten me again if I don't do it?"

Gosalyn shook her head as she plunked herself down in the swing next to him. "We need your help, Drakey."

"M-m-me? Why would you need  _me_? You've got a superhero with you!" Drakey shot an admiring glance in Darkwing's direction. Gosalyn followed his look and saw that Darkwing was, judging by the few words she could make out and the gestures he was making as he talked to himself, planning something that involved explosions, maybe a glockenspiel (either that or a cocker spaniel), and…wait, did he just say  _avocado?_

_**That**_ _can't end well;_ she thought and turned back to Drakey.

"We have to stop the King before he takes over St. Canard!" Gosalyn exclaimed, drawing Drakey's attention away from Darkwing. "You, Drakey Mallard," she continued, "hold the  _entire future of the universe_ in your hands." She lowered her voice dramatically as she met Drakey's wide eyes. It was kind of weird, actually, now that she thought about it, seeing her dad's eyes looking at her from a kid's face. Especially since  _this_ face was obviously completely freaked out, something she couldn't remember  _ever_ seeing in Darkwing's eyes before.

" _Really?"_ Drakey squeaked. " _The universe?"_

"Weellll, maybe not the  _universe,"_ replied Gosalyn. "Mostly just St. Canard. But still."

"Why me? I'm nobody," Drakey whispered, looking down at his feet dejectedly.

Gosalyn shrugged. "Maybe not  _now,_ but you will be someday," she said firmly. "Er, I bet," she added hastily as Drakey raised his head to look at her.

Drakey gazed at her as though she held all the answers he was looking for. "Do you _really_  think so?" he asked earnestly.

Gosalyn nodded emphatically. "Definitely. I bet you'll be as cool as Darkwing when you grow up. Maybe cooler." She winked and punched Drakey lightly in the arm.

He ducked his head and blushed, scooting away from her slightly as he rubbed the spot where she'd hit him. "N-n-no way! You're just fooling with me, now," he said, pouting slightly and bending down to retrieve his comic book.

"No, I'm not!" Gosalyn exclaimed, offended. "I'm sure you could do the web-kick if you really wanted to, Drakey," she pleaded. "Come on; just give it a try." Before Drakey could answer, she hopped out of the swing and grabbed his hand, dragging him back over to Darkwing.

"Try it! Kick him," she ordered, pointing at Darkwing as the older duck stood up. Drakey, after a sideways apprehensive glance, gave a half-hearted attempt and, unsurprisingly, failed miserably, barely tapping Darkwing's jacket with his toes.

"What's the use? I'll never be a superhero. They have super _powers!_ Like SuperPig, _"_ cried Drakey, shying away from Darkwing. In his haste, Drakey tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

"Super  _phooey!"_ exclaimed Darkwing, as he helped Drakey stand back up. "All a hero needs is a little courage, confidence, and a clean cape." Darkwing brushed a speck of dust off of his own cape, as though emphasizing the importance of the last point. He bent down to Drakey's level, put a hand on his younger self's shoulder, and said, "Now, why don't you try that kick again?"

###### 

"Wow, did you see  _that?"_ Drakey shouted to Gosalyn as Darkwing clutched his stomach and doubled over.

"Keen gear!" yelled Gosalyn. "Nice work, Drakey! I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah," wheezed Darkwing. "Just lovely."

"Gee, I'm sorry, Mr. Darkwing," Drakey said tremulously, biting his knuckle.

"No worries, Drakey," rasped the older duck, waving a hand dismissively in Drakey's general direction as he tried not to curl up on himself.

"Aw, come on, Dad," teased Gosalyn. "At least it was his foot and not a hockey puck."

"Granted," grunted Darkwing. "But I can't ground _him_."

"You grounded me for that?"

"I sure will now," muttered Darkwing, glaring at Gosalyn as he tentatively stood back up, one hand still pressed to his sore middle.

She met his stare with eyes more innocent than a baby lamb's. "Uh, what I meant was; oh, yes, Dad; I remember being grounded for that. A month, wasn't it? And, of course, I learned my lesson and will never play hockey in the house again."

Darkwing snorted. "Uh-huh. Sure. That'll be the day."

"Wait," interrupted Drakey, turning to Gosalyn. "You're his daughter?"

"Uh, yes?" said Gosalyn, wincing as she mentally prayed that Drakey knowing this bit of information wouldn't mean that, this time, her dad would end up something even weirder, like a serial killer or a door-to-door salesman.

"Gee," Drakey said appreciatively, pulling a surprised Gosalyn in for a little hug, "that's pretty neat! I hope that when I grow up I can have a daughter just like you."

"Oh, don't worry, Drakey," said Darkwing, smirking as he squeezed the younger duck's shoulders. "You will."


End file.
